Tragic Love
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin dies leaving Jafar heartbroken to raise Amal, their adopted son. He finds comfort in Jasmine, could tragedy have bought them back together? Post Finding Myself. Warning: Implied slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Sandra, who is co owned by me and my writing partner ARW.

WARNING: there is slash in this. Aladdin was with Jafar in "Finding Myself

Pairings: Jafar/Jasmine, light Aladdin/Jafar.

It was a very sad day for Jasmine and Jafar, Aladdin had died trying to save Jafar.

Jafar and Aladdin had just gotten married, and things couldn't have been any better. A group of homophobic men attacked Aladdin, before Jafar could save him, Aladdin was already dead.

Jasmine came up to a grieving Jafar and held him in her arms.

"He was just as important to me as he was to you. I wish our relationship did not end the way it did. I remember those words we said at the end of the relationship. Turns out, he wanted you. I am happy that you guys had a happy life together, but I am sad that I never got to tell him how much our friendship meant to me, and how I still cared, and was sorry that it had to end the way it did," Jasmine said trying to comfort Jafar.

"Aladdin was more than a lover, he was the best friend you could ever have. I loved him so much. I will never forgive myself for not being there for him when he needed me most. He would still be alive if I came and saved him in time. Now I'm here all alone, trying to raise a kid," Jafar tried hard not to burst out crying, he was never really Mr Sensitive, however it was hard to be a man during this time.

"You're not alone, you have me, Sandra, and Genie. We will take care of you," Jasmine said still holding Jafar.

"Wow, Jasmine you are still there for me, even when I wasn't always there for you. When you chose Aladdin over me, and I went into a rage, that explosion. That hurt you. I guess that is what really told me that I was wrong and needed to change. When I lied to you, I told you I had changed for you way back then. I came between you and your best friend, Sandra. I tried to kill Aladdin many times, when I finally faced up to my feelings for Aladdin, I told you I had no feelings for him whatsoever, and I wanted to be with you. That was a big fat lie, I loved Aladdin, but I was afraid to return his feelings for me. Until that one night. Yet you were always a better friend to me than I was to you," Jafar couldn't take it anymore, he started to cry in Jasmine's arms.

"Shh, it will be okay. I've made just as many mistakes as you have. Trying to pull off a two way relationship between you and Aladdin. I was so confused, I wanted to be with you, and I still wanted him too. I should've just chose neither of you, and to be friends with both of you. I didn't want to break either of your hearts, but I am just a failure. Those things I said to Sandra. I am glad I had a chance to take it back," Jasmine explained. Suddenly, Jasmine leaned in closer to Jafar. Gently touching his face. She gently pressed her lips onto his. Both of them still felt that familier spark, which they thought had died when Jafar was with Aladdin.

Could Jafar have been bisexual all along? Still in love with Jasmine, yet he was married to Aladdin? Could Aladdin have been a total lie, and he was straight, but he didn't want to hurt Aladdin so he pretended to love him back? No way! He loved Aladdin, he always has, and it took him a long time to find the courage to tell him.

"I am so sorry, I should not have done that!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Don't be," Jafar leaned over kissing Jasmine back.

Jasmine intensified the kiss.

"Wow," Jafar said softly.

'Wow," Jasmine agreed.

"Jasmine, I love you, but it just can't work out. I don't want to hurt you. I mean when I chose Aladdin over you, I know it hurt you. I told you I would always stay with you forever, but I lied. Yet you forgave me. You are my best friend, but I'm afraid it could never go beyond that. I mean we tried many times, but it could never work out. I never want to hurt you ever again. I've always loved you Jasmine. Part of me wanted Aladdin, part of me wanted you. I knew that we couldn't be together while I was married to Aladdin, it would not be fair to either of you," Jafar sighed sadly.

"We can make it work if we keep trying. I still love you, I always have. I wanted you to be happy with Aladdin, but I still loved you. I think if you felt the same about me, we could try again," Jasmine told him.

Jafar leaned over and kissed Jasmine. It was a long, deep kiss. It was the best feeling, he had ever felt since Aladdin died.

"You're right, I think that this whole tragedy was meant to bring us back together realizing that we have loved each other all along. Of course Aladdin will always have a place in both our hearts, because he was a lover to both of us at one time, but this just shows that we were meant to be together. We can try this again," Jafar told her.

Jasmine smiled kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine was still very confused about her relationship with Jafar. She loved him, but did he love her as more than a friend? She knew that Aladdin was everything to him, and she didn't want to feel like she was replacing Aladdin. Was it real, or was it just old memories coming back to the surface.

Jasmine went to talk to Sandra.

"Hey Sandra, can we talk?" asked Jasmine.

"Is this about Jafar?" asked Sandra.

"Yes it is, the thing is ever since Aladdin was killed, Jafar had been heart broken for a long time. I comforted him. Last night I held him close to me, telling him everything would be okay. I kissed him. I totally shouldn't have done that," Jasmine sighed.

"He's lucky you're there, do not feel like an idiot. I know that if I lost Genie I would feel the same way. Especially with a kid on my hands. Poor Amal, I can just imagine what he's going through. So why did you kiss him?" Sandra finally bought up.

"I don't know I guess it just happened," Jasmine replied.

"Did he kiss you back?" asked Sandra.

"Yes he did. I apologized for the kiss, and he said not to be sorry. The thing is, we're both very confused. I don't want him to think I'm pressuring him into anything, or trying to turn a gay man straight. He doesn't want to hurt me. It's just so confusing," Jasmine cried.

"Just take it one step at a time, reassure him that you're not trying to force anything on him, and that you're not trying to convert him. Aladdin would want Jafar to be happy, and would want someone to take care of him now that he's gone. I think you should just let him know that you want what's best too," Sandra suggested.

"You're right, Sandra. Thank you," Jasmine smiled hugging her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Amal had been very quiet in school. Ever since Aladdin's death, Amal had not been the same.

Amal's best friend, Safiya had been worried about Amal. Amal and Safiya used to be inseparable but ever since Aladdin's death, Amal needed time to himself.

While Amal was in school, Jasmine approached Jafar.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me over at Zani's place? I don't have anything planned for tonight. No princess meetings or anything," Jasmine suggested.

"Well sure, I'd love to hang out with you, it's on me," Jafar told her.

"No, it's okay. I'll pay for it. It was my idea, so I should pay for it," Jasmine replied.

"I owe you for being so good to me," Jafar insisted.

"Okay but next one is on me," Jasmine finally agreed.

They went over to Zanibab's to get a cup of coffee.

"Aww look at the lovely couple," Zanibab remarked.

"We're not really a couple, yet. As you heard Aladdin passed away, after being attacked homophobes. Jasmine has been there for me ever since. It's been hard for me, raising Amal. Jasmine has always been there for me, even when I wasn't always there. I feel I owe her one," Jafar told Zanibab.

"I am very sorry for your loss. Sure we are not exactly the best of friends, but at times like this why make enemies?" Zani told Jafar.

Both Jafar and Jasmine were shocked to here that out of Zanibab. Zani was never exactly Miss Sensitive.

Zanibab lead Jafar and Jasmine to their table.

"May I take your order?" asked one of the waitresses.

"Yes please, two cups of regular coffee with cream, and a chocolate raspberry torte," Jasmine ordered.

"Does your friend want anything to eat?" asked the waitress.

"Nah, we're sharing the torte," Jafar told her.

"You two are so adorable," the waitress remarked.

While the waitress was bringing the food, Jafar and Jasmine had a talk.

"You remember the time we were hanging out in that cabin together, the abandoned cabin. Before Sandra and the others knew about us? I told you how much I loved you, and that I wished that we could be married and have kids of our own someday. You told me you loved me but you were committed to Aladdin. You told me Aladdin never gave you enough affection, and that's the reason you turned to me. Then as time went on we started to really fall in love with each other, that's when you confessed your true feelings for me. That I was more than just someone you sneak around with, that I was your soul mate. Then when you finally told your friends about us, it was over between you and Sandra, because of that commitment you made. Until she broke the friendship, you said you wanted me, not Aladdin. Then you ran back into Aladdin's arms. I was so angry, I felt hurt and betrayed by you. That's why I started the whole explosion, the mess. Almost killing you. When I saw you lying on the floor, that's when I realized how wrong I have been. I tried to make it up to you by giving you that kiss, and it woke you up. Yet your whole memory was destroyed, and Aladdin and I had to help put you back together. After you came back, you forgave me, and accepted me. Agreed to still see me while you were engaged to Aladdin. You told me that as much as you loved me, Aladdin was your first, and that your first love will always be number one. That's when I finally respected your decision. Then I helped you get ready for your wedding while we continued our affair. You asked me to walk you down the isle. I just couldn't bring myself to it. I would keep dreaming that I was the one marrying you, not Aladdin. Yet I still attended your wedding, but I sat in the back row. I pushed myself to keep my mouth shut when the sultan asked if anybody objected to the marriage. Then a few months later, after you two were married Aladdin fell in love with me, so he annulled the marriage. My question was why would Aladdin fall in love with me? I mean I was the one who tried to kill Aladdin so many times. What could he possibly see in me? Yet I loved him too, so I hurt you again. Yet you still wanted to be friends. Instead of starting the explosion like I did, you let me go to be with Aladdin, and still remained friends with us. Now with Aladdin gone, I feel a whole part of me is missing. I don't deserve you, or anybody," Jafar took Jasmine's hand.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, we all make mistakes. We're humans. I can tell you the biggest mistake I've made. We knew each other, but the connection was not there yet. I didn't know Aladdin at the time. I was a thirteen at the time, and there was this boy I really liked. His name was Ajahad (Pronounced A-haad). He liked me too. When he finally asked me out, I turned him down. I was just too scared to admit my feelings. Then when I finally faced up to it, it turns out he found a new girlfriend, but it was never meant to be after all. If it was I would never have found you or Aladdin," Jasmine explained her mistake.

"Well, that's nothing compared to what I've done," Jafar told her.

"There's more to it. After he found a new girlfriend, I punched his new girlfriend out.

Jafar's eyes almost popped out.

"How could somebody as innocent as you do something like that!?!?!?" asked Jafar.

"Well I was not always the innocent girl you've known me to be. After punching her out. I was sent to the office of course. They made me apologize to her, which I did, and of course I was grounded," Jasmine let out a soft laugh remembering it.

"Well I guess we both had our share of mistakes," Jafar let out a soft laugh too.

The chocolate raspberry torte was almost gone, there was one last little sliver.

"I think you should have the rest of it," Jafar offered it to Jasmine.

"Nah, you should," Jasmine told him.

They split it and each got a tiny chunk of it, and fed it to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for spending some time with me, I really enjoyed it. I need to ask you one question though, do you think any less of me now that you know that I punched a girl out in school?" asked Jasmine.

"No, not at all, how could I ever think any less of you? I will admit, I was a little surprised to hear you punched a girl out at school, but I could never think any less of you," Jafar replied back.

"I can't believe Zani was nice to me," Jafar added on.

"I think she felt sorry for both of us, because of the loss of Aladdin. She gave us a coupon for a free dinner for two," Jasmine showed Jafar the coupon.

"Great, I would love to go with you, when does it expire?" asked Jafar.

"Never," Jasmine replied.

"Good," Jafar was excited.

"So, do you think you know where we stand now?" asked Jasmine.

Jafar walked up to Jasmine, and kissed her. It was a long, romantic kiss. It sent shivers down Jasmine's spine. The kiss finally broke.

"I think that explains it," Jasmine smiled.

"Goodnight Jasmine. Love you," Jafar said softly.

"Love you too," Jasmine said back.

Amal burst into tears when he saw Jasmine and Jafar kissing.

"What's wrong son?" asked Jafar.

"Is your new girlfriend going to take Aladdin's place in my life?" asked Amal.

"No," Jafar hugged Amal.

"Nobody will take Aladdin's place in your life. She will just be a part of it, and you just learn to accept her," Jafar said still hugging his son.

"Is she nice?" asked Amal.

"She's wonderful, you'll love her," Jafar said back.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine couldn't get any sleep, so she decided to go hang out at the local dance club.

"Oh good, she's at it again. Going to pick up men at a dance club, I hear she turns every man she meets homosexual," one guy started talking.

"Excuse me, I do not turn men homosexual! It's their choice," Jasmine remarked.

A drunk guy came up to Jasmine, and started kissing her fiercely. Jasmine did not like it at all.

Jasmine tried to push him away but he kept at it.

Jafar walked in.

"I thought you loved me, it turns out you're just fooling around," Jafar snapped at her.

Jasmine finally got the guy away from her.

"I can explain! I just came here to hang out and talk with people, and this drunken fool came up to me like that!" Jasmine explained it.

"You're lying, I know it. Remember when I told you I loved you and you said you were committed to Aladdin. That's all I ever heard was "I'm in love with Aladdin" or "I'm committed to Aladdin". How serious was that? You wanted Aladdin, you never wanted me I was nothing more to you then a toy. I loved you!" Jafar exclaimed angrily.

"I loved you too, I still do," Jasmine tried to explain.

"No you didn't, if you did you never would have treated me like this!" Jafar exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well I was going to tell you I loved you, that night Aladdin dumped me. Guess what you tell me? You've fallen in love with Aladdin. You see, you're quoting yourself. You were the one who told me you've fallen in love with Aladdin, the time I was going to say that I loved you, and I always have. Now you come crawling back to me, only because Aladdin is gone," Jasmine snapped back.

"Well I never saw anybody else on the side, I thought you accepted me and Aladdin. It was Aladdin that fell in love with me!" Jafar exclaimed.

"And you never loved him back? If you didn't why would you accept his proposal and raise kids with him and all that stuff!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Well whatever Princess, we're over! Goodbye!" Jafar yelled storming out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay I was such an idiot; I didn't mean half of what I said. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again," Jasmine told her friends, Zanibab, Rizwana, and Sandra.

"You deserve much better than him, I always had a bad feeling about him as you knew," Zanibab replied.

"Zani, Jasmine has a broken heart, be sensitive," Rizwana reminded her.

"I'm sorry Jasmine," Zanibab apologized.

"It's okay, Zani," Jasmine hugged Zanibab.

"Sometimes I tend to say things that can get me in trouble. I have never exactly been Little Miss Sensitive, but I don't mean to hurt anyone. Anyway, I've had my share of boyfriends. They were all scum. It's like any man I have ever been interested in always changes their mind about me. They act interested in me for a while, and then they change their mind," Zanibab told Jasmine.

"Yeah men are dirt," Rizwana agreed.

"I guess every girl has to kiss a few frogs before they find their prince. I have found mine a long time ago," Sandra tried to comfort Jasmine.

"I don't think there will ever be anybody else. I will always care about Jafar. I regret all of the things I said, I had no business walking into this place in the first place. I was totally irresponsible. I want to go over to his house and try to sort things out, but I just can't bring myself to it. He's probably going to slam the door in my face anyway," Jasmine teared up.

"Have you ever considered maybe he got angry because he loves you so much he can't stand the thought of you with anybody else? If you really love someone you should try to work things out. I am not trying to butt into your life, but remember all the times you've had together? The time everyone found out about your relationship, yet you were determined to make things work out?" asked Sandra.

"I remember all the long talks, the walks at night time. The way just one kiss would make everything okay, even when I was at my worst, he would always make me feel like I'm on top. I'll never move on. I can try to put him off my mind, but I'll never stop caring," Jasmine sighed.

Meanwhile, at Jafar's house, Amal noticed Jafar crying.

"What's wrong daddy?" asked Amal.

"It's over, I got mad over something totally stupid, and I lost her forever," Jafar cried.

"Do you still love her?" asked Amal.

"Of course I still love her, but she doesn't love me anymore. I got real angry over something totally stupid, and now I've lost her forever. I didn't only lose my lover, but the best friend anybody could ever have. Sweet, caring, funny, just a beautiful woman. I'll never stop loving her," Jafar continued to cry over Jasmine.

"It will be okay. I think she's still out there thinking about you too. If you really love her, you'll try to work things out," Amal told him.

"It's hopeless," Jafar said sadly.

"No it's not, sure they say if you love someone you'll let them go and if they come back to you they're yours, but I think that if you love someone you would let them go if they don't want to be with you, however you should let them know that you care," Amal comforted Jafar.

"You know son, you're right. I need to let her know I still love her," Jafar hugged his son. Jafar took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a note to Jasmine.

Dear Jasmine,

I am sorry for everything. You have every right to be mad and not talk to me. If you don't even want to be friends with me I understand. I was a controlling jerk; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have just believed you. I miss you already. I miss the long talks, holding you in my arms, telling you everything would be okay, looking into your beautiful eyes, kissing your perfect lips, most of all telling you I love you. I love you Jasmine, and that will never change. I will never stop loving you. Zanibab's right about me, you deserve better than me. I know it will never work out between us, but I will never stop loving you.

Love,

Jafar.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasmine was still crying over Jafar.

Zanibab wasn't doing very well at comforting Jasmine, either.

"Just forget about him, there are other fish in the sea! He was a jerk to blame you for what happened at the club. That other dude was drunk, and he was making unwelcomed moves on you. None of it was your fault," Zanibab tried to comfort Jasmine.

"I know! But that does not stop me from missing Jafar, I mean I never dated anybody else other than Jafar and Aladdin. I think this was meant to be, I have to make it up to him somehow," Jasmine told Zanibab.

"You know how I feel about him, and that won't change. He is a jerk, he never changed. He's the same evil, traitor everybody once knew," Zanibab told Jasmine.

"That may be true, but I still love him, and that won't change," Jasmine turned away from Zanibab.

Jasmine went home, and found a letter in her mailbox that read: Dear Jasmine,

I am sorry for everything. You have every right to be mad and not talk to me. If you don't even want to be friends with me I understand. I was a controlling jerk; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have just believed you. I miss you already. I miss the long talks, holding you in my arms, telling you everything would be okay, looking into your beautiful eyes, kissing your perfect lips, most of all telling you I love you. I love you Jasmine, and that will never change. I will never stop loving you. Zanibab's right about me, you deserve better than me. I know it will never work out between us, but I will never stop loving you.

Love,

Jafar.

Jafar saw Aladdin's ghost.

"Aladdin, I thought I'd never see you again," Jafar told him.

"I thought I'd come check up on the ones I love. I thought you could use some advice regarding Jasmine," Aladdin told him.

"How did you know? I want to let you know that I have always loved you and still do. I still haven't forgiven myself for what happened to you. I don't think I ever will," Jafar told Aladdin.

"Think of all you have to live for. Do not ever give up. Jasmine was obviously meant for you, notice she's never "moved on" from either of us," Aladdin told him.

"I love her, but I can't leave you Aladdin," Jafar sighed.

"You've never left me, I will always be right here with you. You need someone to be by your side now that I'm gone. Give it a try," Aladdin told him.

"I guess, if you say so," Jafar agreed.

"I love you, I know that we will meet again someday," Aladdin said softly.

"I love you too, Al. I always will," Jafar wanted to touch Aladdin, but he was already gone.

Jafar went over to Jasmine's place.

"Hey, I thought I'd never see or hear from you again. I thought we were completely done," Jasmine said softly.

"I'm so sorry, I jumped to conclusions. I prejudged what went on at the club. None of it was your fault," Jafar apologized.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you," Jasmine said back.

"I've heard much worse than that," Jafar laughed.

"I'll take you back, if you take me back," Jasmine told him.

"Agreed," Jafar said kissing Jasmine.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have a surprise for you, Jasmine. Over in the palace garden," Jafar told her.

Jasmine put on her dress and went over to the palace gardens where Jafar was in a tux.

"You look lovely," Jafar took Jasmine's hand.

"Jasmine, ever since Aladdin's death I thought I could never face another day again. You have shown me how much I have to live for. You have always been there for me, even when I wasn't always there for you. You were patient with me, and waited for me until I was ready for a relationship. You are an amazing woman, Jasmine. You would make a wonderful mother to Amal. I love you more than anything," Jafar said wiping a tear away.

"I love you too," Jasmine smiled.

"What I want to ask you, Jasmine, is will you marry me?" asked Jafar.

Jasmine wiped away a tear, and nodded.

"Yes I will," she said softly.

"Well done, my first love. You deserve to be happy, you take care of him," Aladdin's ghost appeared to Jasmine.

"I will. Thank you, Aladdin," Jasmine smiled.

"So when do you want to do it?" asked Jafar.

"Any time is fine, I guess we have to tell Genie and Sandra, and our Amal and Safiya," Jasmine suggested.

"Yeah we should," Jafar agreed.

Safiya, Amal, Genie, and Sandra gathered around.

"We are engaged," Jasmine announced.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Sandra hugged Jasmine.

Amal turned to Safiya.

"Saf, you were my first real friend, and the best friend I have ever had. What I feel for you has always been much more than friendship. The truth is, I love you," Amal finally told Safiya.

"I love you too," Safiya said back smiling at Amal.

"Safiya, will you marry me?" asked Amal.

"Yes!" Safiya exclaimed.

**A/N: Safiya and Amal in this chapter are 15 and 16, in love with each other wanting to be married in the future. I know how you would get confused about the age.**


End file.
